The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
To reduce dependence on fossil fuels (both domestic and imported) and reduce the negative environmental impacts of such fuel emissions, there is a need to increase the distributed power generation base. Similarly, there is a need to maximize the value and productivity of single-use real estate to facilitate such things as mounting for PV or solar modules, shade for cars, shade for outdoor activities and other events and purposes. Complications and limitations associated with rooftop installations make incorporating solar power generation systems in underutilized open spaces one such means of addressing these needs. This will necessitate an increase of the electrical transmission infrastructure.
Conventional support structures for PV power systems are typically designed such that the module arrays are oriented along a single slope plane. Several drawbacks of these structures include limited sight lines from beneath the structures, avalanching of snow and ice from the system, and difficulty of deployment on parking lots that are not ideally geographically oriented. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved solar power generation assembly and methods for providing same.